The Orange Prodigy
by Dorsomaru
Summary: What if Naruto discovered the training applications of the Kage Bunshin earlier on in life? Watch events unravel as his rate of growth rivals that of the child prodigy, Uchiha Itachi. NaruSaku in the end.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_ _Well hey there folks, Dorsomaru bringing you the first chapter of his first long fanfic. So sit back and relax as I weave an interesting tale for you. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Please read and review. After all... you will be tested! LOLOLOL U SE WAT I DID THAR? I USED ANUTHR DEFINITION 4 REVIEW LOLOLOL. Yeah sorry about that, I like to go into bursts of degenerate internet speak out of mockery sometimes. :P On with the show!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, I'd be filthy stinking rich, and swimming in money nightly with many fine honies clinging to me. Why couldn't I own Naruto, WHY!? SCREAM UP AT THE SKY WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!?!?!_

* * *

It was the day after Naruto defeated Mizuki in the woods and the young ninja was especially tired from his excessive use of shadow clones. Naruto was excited that he passed and that he'd be assigned his team, but became terrified when he noticed the time. 

"DAMNIT!" He yelled as he shot up out of bed.

He had overslept by an hour. Thinking quickly for once, Naruto created a shadow clone to cook breakfast while he took a shower and got dressed. The clone sighed as he realized there was no ramen to be found in the entire apartment. It decided to go to the store quickly to pick some up.

The shadow clone was quickly dashing down the street when he noticed the object of his childhood affection, Sakura Haruno. Naruto's clone forgot what he was doing and immediately went to go greet her.

"SAAAKURA-CHAN" Sakura let out a loud sigh as she heard the knuckle head ninja call out to her.

"NAAAAAAAAAARUTO, what the hell do you want baka!?" Naruto gulped loudly, it must be one of those mornings with Sakura.

"Oh uh, nothing Sakura-chan, just wanted to say hi!" Sakura let out another sigh.

"Okay, well I guess you've said hi, now I need to get going to the academy since they're picking teams today." Naruto offered to walk with her but she just rolled her eyes.

"No Naruto! I only want to walk with Sasuke-kun!" Naruto groaned.

"What's so great about that bastard? I don't get what you see in him Sakura-chan."

Sakura clenched her fist and yelled "NAAAAAAAARUTO" as she bonked him on top of the head. The shadow clone disappeared in a puff of smoke from the hit and Sakura just stood there with mouth agape before screaming.

"OH MY GOSH, I PULVERIZED NARUTO." She then fainted from shock at what just happened.

Naruto was just stepping out of his shower when his head jerked slightly and he let out a sigh.

"Why does Sakura-chan like that bastard, and why'd she have to hit me…" Naruto suddenly scratched his head as his eyes went wide with realization.

"How did I know she hit me? It's like I got all the memories of the clone or something." Naruto rubbed his bald chin, thinking a little before making the hand sign for the shadow clone jutsu again, making one clone again. The clone walked out into the living room and looked around as it thought to itself.

'Hmm… so I'll hide something somewhere… and see if I remember it when the clone is dispelled.' It picked up Naruto's forehead protector and put it under the couch, then dispelled itself.

Naruto's eyes widened as the knowledge hit him, he knew that his clone had hidden the forehead protector under the couch.

'Hm… so I do remember everything the clone does… interesting.'

He came up with an idea based on his discovery. He was going to leave several shadow clones behind to train while he was handling business at the academy, then all their knowledge would be transferred to him! Naruto quickly made five clones and finished getting ready, it seemed he'd be going without breakfast that morning. As he headed towards the academy he noticed a certain pink haired kunzite passed out in the street. Naruto dashed over to her quickly and shook her shoulder, causing her to groggily awaken and scramble away from Naruto.

"B-b-b-b-b-but I pulverized you! You're okay!?" Naruto scratched his head at her surprise, a little confused.

"Uh I'm fine Sakura-chan, come on, we're almost late for the team assignment." Sakura got to her feet and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean WE're late, I thought you failed." Naruto gave her one of his trademark grins.

"Well I guess you could say I had a make-up exam." Sakura shrugged and noticed his forehead protector.

"Okay, well you can walk with me, but don't think anything of it Naruto, it's just I know you'll bother me and follow me anyways if I don't say yes." Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head as they walked in silence to the academy.

When they arrived Naruto rushed to the bathroom quickly, he may be late but he really had to go! Naruto wrapped up quickly, washed his hands and made his way to the classroom. Sakura was happy that Naruto had gone to the restroom, she didn't want Sasuke to get the wrong idea if she had come in with Naruto. Naruto came in several minutes after Sakura and got a lecture from Iruka about being punctual which Naruto just shrugged off and took a seat next to Sasuke as the girls were arguing over who would sit in the seat Naruto just took. When they noticed they began to berate and threaten him, Naruto just sighed and sat back, trying to relax. He was tired from skipping breakfast and expending so much chakra on his clones.

About half an hour later all of the new genin had been assigned a team. Naruto was happy he was with Sakura, Sakura was happy she was with Sasuke, and Sasuke was just plain unhappy. Team 7 was quickly becoming frustrated as it became apparent their sensei was very late. Naruto was about to suggest a prank when his eyes widened drastically and he slumped forward onto the desk. Sakura and Sasuke both turned to him and Sakura shrieked as he lay there with his eyes wide open, thinking him to be dead. She nudged him and noticed he was breathing and let out a little sigh of relief.

"I think he just passed out or something Sasuke-kun, but his eyes are creeping me out." said Sakura as she forced his eyes closed.

"Hn, what a loser. Probably got so bored waiting for our sensei that he passed out." said Sasuke, trying to sound cool, but he knew people didn't just pass out like that and wondered what was going on.

Before further conversation could on about the knuckleheaded ninja a certain jounin walked in the room with his suave gravity defying hair. He only had one visible eye because of the way he wore his forehead protector and it was visibly annoyed upon seeing a member of his team was slacking off and asleep.

"What's with the kid there?" asked Kakashi as he pointed towards the blonde.

"He just suddenly slumped over out cold." said Sakura as she shrugged.

Kakashi's eye widened with concern as he moved with such speed they thought he had disappeared but found him in front of Naruto, checking his pulse and lifting his shirt, apparently looking at something on his stomach. Kakashi let out a small sigh of relief, as far as he could tell the seal didn't appear damaged or weakened. He was a little surprised to find that the blonde was passed out from sheer exhaustion to the point where he was showing no response.

He thought to himself with a small smile. 

As if on cue, Naruto sat up in his seat and yawned, looking around to readjust to his surroundings.

"A-ah Gomen…" he said while rubbing the back of his head and blushing.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. "You had us worried Naruto, what's with you anyways?"

Naruto gulped loudly. "Oh nothing… just tired I guess."

Sakura glared at him and then turned her attention towards the jounin.

"I'm guessing you're our sensei?" She asked the tall man.

"Ah… right, yes, I'm Kakashi Hatake, and I'll be the sensei for team 7... I don't want the shrimp moving too much, so why don't we start with introductions right here."

Naruto growled at being called shrimp but was interrupted by Kakashi pointing at Sasuke and telling him to introduce himself with his likes, dislikes and goals. Sasuke responded in an expected way, not liking much, disliking a lot, and his goal to revive his clan and kill a certain someone. Sakura responded in an expected way as well, blushing and trying to say that she liked Sasuke, disliked Naruto and wanted to be a great kunoichi. Naruto had surprised Kakashi though.

"I like ramen and gardening, I don't like waiting for my ramen to cook, and I will definitely be the greatest hokage ever." Kakashi arched an eyebrow.

"You'll definitely be the greatest hokage ever?" Naruto nodded.

"Nothing's going to stop me." Kakashi's eye twisted in a way that showed he was smiling.

"Well now, I suppose it's good you have confidence. Anyways, I want you all to meet me tomorrow morning at 8:00 at our team's training grounds… and don't eat breakfast… or else you'll puke it up." Kakashi said with a sinister grin.

Naruto was eager to get back to training since his clones had been dispelled but he didn't want to do it public so he was waiting for this moment to end. Sakura, Sasuke and their sensei were all surprised to see Naruto leave first, saying something about training.

When Naruto got home he took a deep breath and summoned ten clones and had them head off to the library, meanwhile he went and laid down for the night while they did all the dirt work. He wanted to be well rested for the big day tomorrow.

* * *

_There you go, first chapter. I'm going to turn one of my one shots into a two shot (as well as fix a few things in the first chapter.. x.x) before I continue this because I don't want to leave people who read it hanging too much. The mysterious character in it is from a fic I'm not going to be writing for a long time. So I'm going to give a slight explanation of him in a second chapter to my Konohamaru's Prank story. Will be spiffy, I promise!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So... uh... yeah. Been a while. Got some free time, thought I'd get back into writing despite past experiences with the NaruSaku community, especially after reading all the reviews. I hate when authors say something like that but it really meant a lot when I saw all those reviews, so I figured instead of sitting on my butt while bored and angry at work I'd write. Also since it's been quite a while I lost my flow a little with this chapter so please excuse me if it's not up to snuff, however it's bound to only get better from here. So without further adieu...  
_

* * *

_  
_  
Naruto cracked his neck loudly as he slowly pulled himself out of his small run-down bed. He wasn't feeling particularly as rested as usual, but he wasn't feeling particularly tired either. He closed his eyes and focused, recollection slowly dawned upon him as the memories his clones had collected made themselves known to him. He recalled that they worked late into the night, but stopped early enough so as not to completely exhaust himself. He realized his clones had learned a new jutsu for him, a very basic one but useful none the less. His eyes widened for a moment, then he got a devious grin as another gem of knowledge crossed his mind. He realized why Kakashi told his team not to eat, one of his clones had come across a book which detailed an old test given to academy graduates to test their teamwork and see if they could work outside the rules. He looked at his clock and saw he still had an hour to go, deciding he'd eat breakfast.

Forty-five minutes later Naruto arrived at the designated training ground with a full stomach ready for Kakashi's little test. Because Kakashi's test wouldn't require them to actually beat him, Naruto decided it would be more productive if he sent some clones off to train while he dealt with the test in person. He decided the best way to go about it was the way he had tried the previous night, with sending them to the local library to study jutsu. When he arrived he noticed Sasuke and Sakura were already there and waiting, he waved to them but didn't receive much of a greeting from either of them. He shrugged off their impartial greeting and found moved off towards some trees, holding his feet up against the trunk he began doing push-ups with his legs sticking up in the air, leaning against the tree in an attempt to get a good work out while waiting for their tardy teacher.

About thirty minutes after the pre-arranged time Kakashi showed up, giving a bogus excuse for why he was late. His eye lazily glanced towards Naruto, slightly impressed that he wasn't wasting time like the other two. Kakashi's eye narrowed for a moment as realization dawned on him. He realized Naruto was supposed to be the goofball, why was he so serious about training, and why was he doing it before the test he told them all that he was going to give that morning. Something was fishy about all of this and he decided he needed to keep an eye open during this particular test. Kakashi gathered them all up and explained the nature of his test. Naruto couldn't help but grin despite how hard he tried to suppress it. His grin did not go unnoticed, Kakashi narrows his eye as he studied Naruto.

_'What is he grinning about? Does he think this is going to be easy? Is he so smug that he thinks he can catch me just because he did a little training? Or is there something more to his grin than that._' Kakashi thought to himself.

Naruto patiently waited until Kakashi said they could begin, and when the command was given the three students scattered into hiding spots in the wooded area around the training ground. Naruto began searching for his two teammates, it wasn't long before he came across Sakura. He whispered her name quietly as he approached, startling her slightly as she turned around and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Naruto! What are you doing? You're going to give away my hiding spot!" she said louder and harsher than he would have liked. Naruto made a 'Shh' motion with his hand and crawled next to her.

"Sakura, there's no way we can pass unless we work together, he's a jounin and he's not going to easy on us. I think this is part of the test." He lied, knowing full well this had to be part of the test. She raised an eyebrow at that statement and contemplated it herself.

"Well what about the bells? There's only two of them, which means only two of us pass." She asked, trying to think of the reasoning behind the test.

"Well, I don't know the specifics, but I think it may be that he's trying to divide us when the trick is working together... I could be wrong, but look, if we get Sasuke on board, you two can have the bells and you get to move on anyways even if I'm wrong." He explained to her. It was true that he didn't know the specifics as the text he had read was rather vague about the test but he was confident that he had the answer. She thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"That does make sense... but just remember that if you're wrong me and Sasuke-kun get the bells!" She answered to which he responded with a simple nod and a grin.

"I'm sure that I'm right on this, so here's my plan, Sasuke and I will make an opening, and you'll grab the bells, even if Sasuke doesn't agree with me, I'll take advantage of him trying to get the bells and help further distract Kakashi." He explained to her, eliciting a nod from her.

He crawled out of the bush backwards and began searching for Sasuke, finding his superior hiding spot in a tree, he climbed up quietly while whispering Sasuke's name. Sasuke turned to face him quietly when Naruto arrived at his branch.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing, what do you want?" said Sasuke in a rather bitter tone.

"Sasuke, surely you've thought about how suspicious this all is right? He's a jounin, there's only two bells and there's three of us." Naruto began to explain, silencing Sasuke and getting a strange look from the raven-haired Uchiha, one of contemplation and disbelief, surprised the goof off blonde had actually been thinking about this sort of thing. Sasuke remained silent but nodded.

"The fact of the matter is, he's trying to divide us in a test of teamwork, there's two bells so that we'll distrust one another but there's no way to win without the three of us working together. Even if I'm wrong on this, I'll relinquish the bells to you and Sakura, it's a promise I made to her and a promise I'll make to you.

"Heh, that's actually good thinking Naruto, I think you may be onto something... but just remember, if you're wrong it'll be your ass." He said with smirk on his face. Naruto nodded and pointed towards Sakura's hiding spot.

"Sakura's hiding right over there, we'll hit Kakashi from the side and push him back towards her, then I'll call out for her and she'll grab the bells." Naruto explained to Sasuke causing the smirk to broaden and to nod slowly.

"You really thought this through, I have to say I'm impressed Naruto." Naruto grinned back at Sasuke and nodded.

"Let's go, just go all out together with me on Kakashi, we have to fight to kill, I doubt we'll actually hurt him though." Naruto explained turning serious. Sasuke nodded slowly, turning serious as well then the two proceded to jump from the tree and begin their attack.

Kakashi's eyes widened as the two genin came at him.  
_  
'These two are on the right track, but are they leaving Sakura out? Are they cutting what they think is their weakest link?'_ Kakashi wondered as he still thumbed through his book while the two young ninja came at him.

They attacked with simple taijutsu, not moving Kakashi towards Sakura at all as she waited quietly in the bush, Kakashi smirked under his mask, seeing exactly what they were doing.

_'Clever... they're trying to push me towards her so she can grab the bells, they're working together perfectly, but let's just see what they can do...'_

Sasuke growled as he realized they weren't even getting Kakashi to move. He knew they'd have to do something big if they were going to push Kakashi back to Sakura.

"Naruto! Stand back!" He called out as he started making handsigns. Naruto took note of the handsigns, his clones had been reading about the individual handsigns and what they meant the night before.

_'Horse sign, it's a fire jutsu... perfect I'll just add my own little spin to it.' _Naruto thought as Kakashi thought something similar, wondering how a genin could use a fire style jutsu.

As a fireball started heading towards Kakashi, he quickly dodged by moving to the side with his expert speed. He began chuckling to himself until he noticed Naruto had been making hand signs as well.

_'What!? Shit, I couldn't read Naruto's handsigns because of that fireball and trying to dodge it,' _His eyes widened even more as Naruto took in a deep intake of air which seemed to gather around his mouth. _'SHIT! It's a wind jutsu!'_

A sudden burst of wind issued forth from Naruto's mouth, hitting the flames and fanning them towards Kakashi. Kakashi was indeed a very fast man, but not fast enough, the flame engulfed his arm albeit for mere seconds and he leapt back panting, his arm singed and his favorite book on fire. As his eye caught his book he gasped and screamed at the top of his lungs, issuing looks of surprise from all 3 genin. Kakashi fell to his knees and began openly weeping at the loss of his book.

"That... that... that was my autographed collector's edition copy... how... how could you!" Kakashi shouted inbetween weeps.

"NOW!" Shouted Naruto, noticing Kakashi's dismay and how close he was to Sakura's position.

Sakura burst out of the bushes and grabbed the bells from Kakashi's waist with zero resistance, Kakashi was too busy weeping over the loss of his precious book to care.

"Fine! You all pass... You did good and can have the rest of the day off, but tomorrow's a mission, so meet me here at the same time... now get out here... I don't want to see any of you right now." He said, with venom dripping in his voice. He was too angry about his book to be impressed with their team work.

Naruto chuckled and walked off without saying a word, heading home to resume his physical training while his clones did their research and practicing jutsu. He was determined to learn better chakra control so he could make more clones by the end of the week. As he walked off he left his two teammates who were so happy about their success and shocked by Naruto's insight that they found themselves discussing what had happened and what was to come... 

* * *

_And there you have it, been a while and I'm not sure the flow came out the way I wanted it when I started the story, but I feel it's an adequate chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_HEY! It didn't take me a year to update the story this time. Imagine that! You know, I could get used to this! Joking aside I thought I'd share a little of my process with you. Late at night when I can't sleep and I get so bored that I contemplate pulling hairs out one at a time I sit down and I pump out these chapters in a single go. I don't take breaks besides maybe to pee or get a drink, I just sit and blast out a chapter in a single night. I do however think about what's going to be in my next chapter beforehand which is why you'll see the quality improve as the story progresses at this point. Because it took me so long to update initially I had lost all of my ideas and the flow I wanted to maintain with the story. I'd like to imagine that I'm finally getting that back. And thank you all for all the lovely reviews! By the way, now that I use Google Docs to do all my writing it makes things so much easier because I don't get stupid things like changing "kunoichi" to "kunzite" like you may have noticed in the very first chapter!_

* * *

_  
_

It was very early in the morning when Naruto awoke. This wasn't his usual routine, but with the progress he had been making with his clones he had been taking everything more serious than usual. This change did not go unnoticed. Sakura never really paid attention to Naruto so she didn't notice the change. Sasuke knew that Naruto was a joke, but didn't know this was a serious change. Kakashi however had read Naruto's files, had seen Naruto before and knew that something was extremely different with the young man. The young man seemed to be tired often, and from his file Kakashi knew that his stamina reserves should be nearly limitless. Kakashi took it upon himself to watch Naruto carefully and see what was going on. He was surprised to see six of the blonde jinchuuriki leave his apartment so early in the morning.

_'Eh? Shadow Clones?' _Kakashi thought to himself as he noticed they were physical clones. He noticed one went off by itself while the other five headed uniformly the same direction. Kakashi maintained his hiding place and quickly performed the shadow clone jutsu, only making one clone but judging from the pattern of the young man that would be enough. He followed the Naruto that went off by himself while the clone followed the five. It was easy for him to tail Naruto without being noticed. He followed him for a good deal of time until he noticed Naruto arive at an indoor training ground.

_'Admirable, he's supposed to be a goof-off yet here he is training before our mission.'_ He continued to watch Naruto and noticed that he went straight for the weights and began pushing himself, seemingly to improve his physical strength. Kakashi kept watching for over an hour, and not once did Naruto leave the weights. Kakashi was quite impressed with Naruto's dedication with what he was doing but wondered why he was doing it. After several more minutes of watching Kakashi's eyes widened for a moment.

_'So that's it,' _Kakashi thought to himself with wry smile under his mask as memories from his clone were transferred into his mind. _'How clever, he's using the clones to study jutsu and learn techniques while he himself is improving his physical prowess.' _Kakashi left the gym quietly and began heading to the Hokage's office, he felt it was something he should discuss with the Third Hokage.

* * *

"Are you sure that's what he's doing Kakashi?" Asked the Third Hokage as he looked across his desk at the silver haired ninja.

"Yes, I watched him for some time to make sure, he's studying jutsus with his clones while his real body trains physically." Kakashi said with a contemplative look on his face.

"Heh! I'm proud of that boy, he really is his father's son isn't he?" The Third Hokage said with a goofy grin on his face.

"So that rumor is true then!?" Kakashi's visible eyebrow raised at what the Third Hokage had just suggested.

"Oh that's right... you didn't know about that did you? Look, you can't tell him, not yet anyways. That boy needs to stand on his own two feet, we don't know what he'd do since he never had real supervision. He may turn out just fine, but I'm worried he'll grow lazy and try to skate on his father's reputation." Explained the Third Hokage to Kakashi who had a hint of a sad face for a moment but nodded.

"I may not agree with it, but I'll do as you say Hokage-sama." Kakashi said with a hint of reluctance, his reading of Naruto's file and his general knowledge of jinchuurikis made him know how hard Naruto's life had been, and while knowing such a fact may give him happiness he knew the Third Hokage was right about his hesitance to tell the boy. He bowed to the hokage and began to leave the office.

"Oh and Kakashi..." the Third Hokage began, causing Kakashi to turn around.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi, wondering what the third had to say.

"Keep on keeping an eye on Naruto, when a person accrues too much power too fast they become bored as they dominate the competition and while climbing the ladder of power they reach a point where they have no goals left, and with no goal they become unpredictable. What I'm trying to say is remember Itachi... do not let Naruto turn into that." The third stated as he looked at Kakashi with a serious face. Kakashi merely nodded, bowed and made his way out.

* * *

It came as no surprise to Kakashi when he arrived late as usual, though this time he was off buying a new copy of his book so he wouldn't be bored uring the simple missions that were no more than simple day labor. He noticed Naruto was already very tired, his stance was more slouched than usual and he was still sweating. He wasn't the only one to notice this however, both of Naruto's teammates had noticed the blond ninja's exhaustion and had mixed concerns about it. They both were worried if he was alright, but more importantly they worried whether or not he was going to end up leaving all the hard work for them.

When they were assigned a mission both Sasuke and Sakura were a little annoyed that they were giving such remedial missions at their rank, Naruto had expected it with the knowledge his clones had picked up of the ranking system for ninja. Naruto happily surprised his genin teammates when he jumped head first into the labor and began to really bust his butt, acting as if every task was integral. While watching the three young genin Kakashi noted that while Sasuke and Sakura were getting tired, Naruto was still working like a madman. It seemed that Naruto's stamina was as impressive as the files had lead him to believe, and it may even be growing with all this hard training the boy had been putting himself through. He smiled underneath his mask, he knew that at this rate this boy would not only surpass him, but surpass his father.

When the day of hard work was done Naruto looked at his share of the money with a large goofy grin on his face. The grin turned even wider when Kakashi offered to take all of them out to dinner for ramen to celebrate their hard work. As Naruto closed his eyes with that large grin on his face the resemblance Naruto shared with his father struck him with full force, causing Kakashi to beam under his mask with fond memories of his childhood and remembered that Naruto's father had done something similar for him when he had completed his first mission.

As they walked towards the Ichiraku ramen shop, the young blonde ninja staggered for a few steps, falling to his hands and knees and panting loudly in front of everyone. Sasuke shot him a contemplative look, wondering what the hell was going on as this wasn't the first time he had seen Naruto suddenly become exhausted, and Sakura had a genuinely concerned look on his face. Kakashi had a concerned look on his face as well, but that concerned face quickly turned the annoyance and realization.

_'... Shit. If... If his clones just dispersed now, then he's probably going to get their appetites too.'_ Kakashi thought to himself, slapping his palm against his own face and shaking his head.

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi all helped Naruto get to his feet and carried him by his arms towards Ichiraku ramen shop. When Naruto sat down he smiled at the owner and said loudly. "Five orders of pork ramen to start please!" Kakashi's visible eye widened and a single bead of sweat dripped down his temple. Sakura ordered some ramen with chicken and Sasuke had a pork ramen as well. Everyone was enjoying their meal until Sasuke caught a glimpse of Naruto devouring his fourteenth bowl of ramen while he was just finishing up his first. Sasuke's skin took a slightly green tint as he pushed his bowl forwards. "I think I lost my appetite." Sakura was also shocked by this ravenous display of gluttony that came in the pint sized package that was Naruto, she couldn't help but be jealous, wondering where he was able to put all that food without getting fat. Kakashi however was grumbling, he thought it would be nice to take them all out, but upon the realization that Naruto had eaten so much that his pay for the day didn't cover all of it he quickly regretted his kind notion.

With full bellies the companions all parted ways for the night, returning to their respective homes to get some sleep. As Naruto laid in his bed he rubbed his full tummy and wished he could eat like that every night, but there was no way he could afford that. It was as he thought of how much it would cost for him to pull that off he realized something. If he were to send his clones to do D ranked missions instead of train, he'd rake in multiple times the income that he had made today. He stayed up late that night, thinking how he might pull that off, coming up with several good ideas.


End file.
